Decisiones repentinas
by giselmalfoy
Summary: Ella pensaba que era lo correcto. Él no pensaba igual. Una decisión tenía que ser tomada. Y el reloj daba la cuenta atrás.
1. Chapter 1

Su corazón latía a tal intensidad, que pensaba que se le saldría del pecho. Trataba de coger aire de cualquier forma posible. Su alrededor se veía distorsionado, no sabía por donde iba, con qué o quien se cruzaba y le daba igual que la gente la mirara. Solo tenía una cosa en mente. Y era correr. Todavía llevaba el velo colgando de su moño, los finos tirabuzones estaban ya desechos. Pero poco le importaba, porque solo pensaba en correr y llegar a su destino.

Sabia que lo que hacia no era lo correcto, pero su vida necesitaba un poco de acción, esa acción que no tenía desde hacía 8 años. Sentir adrenalina y saber que rompía con la lógica.

Esquivó dos transeúntes, cuatro papeleras y llegó. Frenó en seco y se apoyó en la pared, respiró varias veces y se enderezó. Del interior de su escote sacó un sobre con la marca de una compañía y se la entregó a la joven azafata que la veía confusa.

-¿Nombre y destino? –preguntó la chica, comprobando la hoja.

-Hermione Granger, destino Túnez –dijo serena y con una sonrisa.

Y ahí fue, cuando al sentarse en el avión, se puso a pensar en todo lo sucedido.

_1 semana antes._

Todo se estaba preparando como había sido previsto. No faltaba ni un detalle, tenían todo listo. Solo faltaba que llegara el día. El día en el que mundo presenciaría la unión de dos personas importantes.

Eran los héroes, lo salvadores del mundo mágico. Ellos junto al gran Harry Potter habían derrotado el Señor Tenebroso. Habían liberado al mundo de su maldad. Y por eso mismo eran apreciados por donde fueran.

Como cabía esperar, esa unión, no era una unión cualquiera, por lo que la boda que esperaba la joven novia nunca llegaría a celebrarse.

Ella quería una boda intima, donde solo los amigos cercanos y la familia fueran. Lejos de los periodistas y chismosos. Quería celebrarla en la playa, con la puesta del sol y sencillo vestido corto y blanco. No aquél circo que se había montado.

Nada lo había elegido ella. Ni el vestido, ni el peinado, lugar o banquete, ni si quiera su ropa interior de novia.

Su prometido había contratado a una organizadora de bodas mágicas, "la mejor de las mejores" le había dicho, para que ella no se estresara. Pero ni si quiera pudo ni sentir el principio de eso.

Se encontraba sentada en un viejo columpio de su casa, en el mundo muggle. Se balanceaba hacia delante y atrás con la mirada perdida.

Solo faltaba una semana para su boda y no sentía esa ilusión del principio. Todo el mundo esperaba ese momento, menos ella.

Su cuento de hadas estaba terminando mucho antes de que empezara.

Para empezar Ron no estaba casi nunca en casa, por lo que lo veía en contadas ocasiones. Y cuando lo hacía, hablarle a la pared, que hablarle a él era lo mismo.

¿De verdad quería ese futuro?

Ni ella lo sabía, se decía que era lo correcto, lo que debía hacer. Pero algo en su interior gritaba todo lo contrario. Y sinceramente… no sabía que hacer.

-Hermione –la llamarón. Alzó la cabeza para encontrar a su madre, sonriéndole y con una carta en su mano- Ha llegado esto para ti cielo.

-Muchas gracias mamá –cogió el sobre y lo miró sin mucho entusiasmo.

Desde que se anunció su compromiso, no paraban de llegar cartas felicitándola. Posiblemente, esa carta era una de ellas.

Dudó en abrirla o no. Con un suspiro comenzó a rasgar la parte de arriba y sacó una hoja pequeña color escarlata.

"Otra felicitación"se dijo mentalmente. O no…

_¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

_Me enteré hace un par de días de tu compromiso con la comadreja. No lo pude creer hasta que varias personas me lo confirmaron, por no decir las noticias y los periódicos. ¿Por qué? _

_Lo haces para que me quede claro que eres de él, seguro, tiene que ser por eso. Pero te recuerdo que también fuiste mía y aun no he visto ni una sola sonrisa en las fotografías, como las que me dedicabas a mí, y te puedo asegurar que eran de felicidad._

_No fue un error Granger. Nunca lo fue. Por mucho que intentes decírtelo a ti misma para creerlo. Lo nuestro fue real. Pero si casarte con Weasley es lo que quieres, adelante. _

_Podrás engañar al mundo entero, pero sabes que a mi no lo harás y mucho menos a ti. _

_Qué seas muy feliz. _

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería que las lágrimas salieran. Mordió su labio con fuerza, quería ahogar un sollozo que luchaba por salir.

Sabía que a la larga se enteraría, pero esperaba que no tan pronto. Aunque las noticias no ayudaban mucho…

Los recuerdos volvieron a ella, como pequeños flashbacks, escenas claras como si hubiera sido el día anterior. Donde ella y él vivían su amor sin preocupaciones. Donde todo era felicidad. Él era bueno, se lo había demostrado, la cuidaba como nunca la habían cuidado y estaba _enamorada. Tan enamorada que se había fugado de su casa, solo por estar con él. _

Volvió al presente al notar como algo mojaba su mejilla. Miró de nuevo la hoja y meditó sobre responderle. Le debía una explicación, pero aun no se atrevía a dar la cara. Tenía miedo de que él le reprochara cosas. Que le dijera que la odiaba. No. No podía decirlo eso, la mataría lentamente.

Pero ella era una leona y tenía que enfrentarlo.

Entró a su cuarto decidida, cogió pluma y pergamino y comenzó. No sabía como podía hacerlo, pero su mano se deslizaba sola.

_Querido Draco;_

_No me esperaba para nada tu carta, ha sido una sorpresa… Siento muchísimo que te enteraras de esa forma sobre mi compromiso. Pensaba contártelo algún día. Te prometo que esto no lo hago para que sepas que soy de él, lo hago por amor. Quizás te suene raro o que quizás lo pongo de excusa, pero es verdad. Amo a Ron y quiero casarme. Sé que te dije que casarme no entraba en mis planes durante un tiempo pero lo deseo ahora. _

_Te doy la razón, lo nuestro no fue un error. Pero tengo que reconocer que no estuvo del todo bien. Los dos sabíamos que no llegaría lejos la relación y que tú te debías a tu mundo y yo al mío. _

_Te amé y tu lo sabes, contigo fui feliz no lo niego. Pero hay muchas clases de felicidad Draco, y te puedo asegurar que con Ron también lo soy._

_No espero que aceptes esta explicación de los hechos. Solo quiero que sepas la verdad y que nunca pienses que lo nuestro fue una farsa. _

_Por cierto, te envío adjunto una invitación de boda, deseo que vengas. _

_Un beso, _

_Hermione. _

Al terminar sintió como su estómago se apretujaba. Había hecho lo correcto, seguro. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía como que no?

Había sido sincera con él, no le había mentido en nada. Sin embargo algo dentro de ella le decía que había actuado como una mentirosa.

¿Amarlo? Por supuesto que lo amó, como nunca lo había hecho.

Y ¿ahora? No supo que contestar. Estaba claro que ese sentimiento hacia él no había desaparecido, pero había pasado mucho tiempo y esa llama se había apagado. O eso quería creer.

Pero al fin y al cabo lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Y solo tocaba esperar…

_4 días antes de la boda. _

El sol recién salía, los pájaros comenzaban a sonar, y para su desgracia, su madre entró como un torbellino a su cuarto.

-¡Levántate Hermione! –gritaba entusiasmada, mientras le sacaba la colcha, dejándola al descubierto.

-¡¿Para qué?!

Estaba de mal humor, y todo era por el sueño que había tenido. Hacía unos días que estaba como una caja a punto de explotar, a la mínima saltaba.

-Tienes la última prueba del vestido, tenemos que ir corriendo. Así luego podemos ir a por los últimos detalles y dar el visto bueno a la tart…-dejó de escuchar a su madre, se tapó la cara con la almohada.

Sin mucho ánimo, se levantó, vistió, aseó y desayunó. Odiaba ese día, y eso que solo acababa de empezar.

4 días… se decía mentalmente. Pronto sería la señora de Ron Weasley, debería sentirse eufórica, pero por algún motivo no le hacía ni una pizca.

Iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta de que ya estaban enfrente de la tienda. Había elegido casarse por el medio muggle, Ron lo aceptó con buen gusto. Así que su traje sería un sencillo vestido blanco con solo un fino encaje en la cintura, tirantes finos y casi nada de cola.

Se miraba una y otra al espejo, se veía guapa, simplona, pero guapa. La imagen que le devolvía era de una persona joven, pero infeliz y si ella se daba cuenta, la pregunta era, ¿Cuántos más lo sabían?

Un pequeño detalle le llamó la atención, en el reflejo se veía la puerta de la tienda y las ventanas, y juraba que hacía unos segundos un hombre de pelo rubio la había observado. Ahora no estaba, pero había estado. Estaba segurísima.

Por algún motivo, el primer nombre que le vino a la mente fue Draco, pero inmediatamente desechó esa idea. Él no le había contestado a la carta confirmándole si venía o no. Por lo que ella dedujo que no vendría. Por un lado se sintió aliviada, pero una parte de ella estaba triste. Quería verlo, Merlín sabía cuánto, pero sabía que en el momento que lo viera, todos sus planes cambiarían. Habría dudas y seguro que muchos problemas.

-Está perfecto –le dijo a la dependienta, que esperaba su aprobación- Me lo llevaré hoy.

-Perfecto.

Una hora más tarde, estaba decidiendo los muñecos para la tarta, por suerte su muñeca llevaba el pelo mejor que el de ella, para encontrar uno parecido a Ron estaba más complicado. Tenían pocos pelirrojos y no se parecían en nada. Seguía mirando por los estantes cuando encontró a uno rubio y no pudo evitar que su mente imaginara, como quedarían en la tarta y como sería su boda.

¡Idiota!

Se prometió a si misma que dejaría de pensar en él, que intentaría que hasta el día de la boda, estar de buen humor y feliz. Que nada ni nadie cambiaría eso.

Y sorprendentemente, así fue.

_El gran día._

Estaba nerviosa, las manos le temblaban y su ramo no paraba de moverse. Su madre terminaba de colocarle el velo.

-Así está mejor, bien agarradito al broche.

Ella no le escuchaba, no paraba de mirar por la ventana, la cantidad de gente que había reunida allí abajo, en su jardín. Magos y brujas, ni más ni menos, y como ella había rogado, vestidos de muggles. Era sorprendente, habían aceptado sin rechistar.

Su cabeza daba vueltas a mil por hora. Pensaba y pensaba. Y la única conclusión era, que no había vuelta atrás. Que era sí o sí. Y eso la aterraba.

La puerta se abrió con violencia, sacando de ella una ráfaga de aire. Harry entraba hecho una furia y detrás de él Ginny tratando de calmarlo.

-¡Tenemos problemas Hermione! ¿Quién coño le ha invitado? ¡Asqueroso! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Seguro que ha venido solo a joder el día!

-¡Cálmate Harry y respira! –decía Ginny agarrándolo.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-¿Que, qué pasa? ¡Que el estúpido de Malfoy está aquí! ¡Y dice que tú le has invitado y eso es mentira!

-Granger, dile a este idiota que es verdad.

Nadie lo había visto ni oído. Todos los presentes miraron a la puerta. Hermione le costaba respirar, no podía ser. Estaba ahí. Con su mejor traje. Muggle por cierto. Mirando a todos con superioridad y sonriendo.

Harry estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él, de no ser por Ginny que lo volvió a coger.

-Mentiroso de mier…

-Para Harry, él tiene razón. –dijo Hermione en tono serio, sin dejar de mirarlo- Yo lo invité a la boda.

-¿Qué?

Fue todo lo que pudieron decir los presentes, sus bocas descendieron notablemente, y Malfoy sin querer evitarlo, sonrió aún más.

Esto se había puesto muy interesante.

Y extremadamente peligroso.


	2. Sin importar nada

_Antes que nada me gustaría dar las gracias a esas personas que le han dedicado unos minutos a leer esta historia y mandarme un review alentándome a seguir con esta locura. Y sobre todo gracias a mis amantes de R&N, por hacerme ese favor. Gracias! Quizás esta segunda parte os defraude o quizás no, solo decir que he intentado plasmar todo lo que mi mente creaba. Mis sinceras disculpas si el resultado es negativo. Nos leemos pronto! _

2.

El ambiente estaba demasiado cargado en aquella habitación, era fácilmente palpable. Sus ocupantes se encontraban de pie, tiesos, sin mover un solo musculo. Como si estuvieran petrificados. Hermione los miraba, uno a uno con nervios, no sabía qué hacer en aquella situación.

Harry y Draco se miraban de reojo, sin disimular la poca estima que se tenían. Draco seguía sonriendo burlonamente. Era imposible no divertirse ante aquella situación. Y estaba disfrutando verdaderamente.

Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Chicos, ¿nos podéis dejar 5 minutos?

Harry la miró con desconcierto y sorpresa.

-Pero…

-Por favor Harry, solo necesitaré 5 minutos y aún no ha venido Ron.

No hizo falta más, Ginny y Harry asintieron y desaparecieron por la puerta, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada desdeñosa como despedida a Malfoy.

Draco seguía en la puerta esperando, todavía quedaba un ocupante más y por lo que se veía no estaba dispuesto a irse tan fácilmente.

-Mamá –la aludida la miró, pero Hermione no se giró, solamente posó sus brazos en forma de jarra- Fuera.

-¿Me estás echando? –dijo horrorizada.

-No, pero te pido que te vayas –esperó- Ahora mismo.

La Sra. Granger dudó, pero finalmente recogió su bolso y se encaminó hacia la puerta, donde Draco se apartó para hacerle hueco.

-Gracias –fue lo único que le dijo, sin mirarlo a la cara.

Una vez solos, Hermione se dejó caer en la silla más próxima y a él no le hizo falta que nadie le invitara, se sentó enfrente de ella, con expresión sería. Ya no había rastro de burla en su cara.

-¿Por qué has venido?

-¿No se supone que me has invitado?

Hermione lo miró a la cara con cansancio. Ahí lo tenía, delante de ella, tal y como lo recordaba, su pelo rubio, largo, con unos cuantos mechones cayéndolo por la frente. Sus ojos grises, fijos en ella, tenían cierto brillo. Tal y como lo recordaba. La situación le recordaba a una tarde nublosa, hacía años, en una pequeña pero amplia cabaña en mitad del monte.

Estaban en la misma situación, ella sentada y él enfrente observándola, pero claro, eran otros motivos. Hermione sostenía una carta que acaba de leer apenas unos minuto. No quería contarle el contenido a Draco, pero tarde o temprano debería saberlo.

Él la miraba con ternura, esperando a que ella se abriera con él. No sería bueno presionarla, la conocía demasiado bien. Y con el tiempo había aprendido a tratarla. La cogió de la otra mano, la que tenía libre, y con delicadeza se la llevó a lo boca, donde besó sus nudillos. Uno a uno.

Ella lo miró con un nudo en el estómago, esos detalles la derretían, rompían todas las barreras que ponía. Lo quería, ¡lo amaba por Merlín! Entonces, ¿cómo iba a poder darle tan terrible noticia?

Sabía que tendrían problemas, discutirían sin parar y lo peor de todo es que él la abandonaría. Y eso era a lo que más le tenía miedo.

-Adelante, pequeña –la alentó, sonriéndole.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Hermione tragó saliva y se armó de valor. Tarde o temprano pasaría.

-He recibido una carta –hizo una pausa, pero como Draco no dijo nada, continuó- De Ron, me pide que quedemos un día para hablar las cosas. Para retomar nuestra…eh… relación y que todo sea como antes –cerró los ojos.

Esperó oír gritos, insultos o cualquier sonido, pero nada, solo había silencio. Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba, como antes, delante de ella, mirándole, pero sin sonrisa.

-Di algo, por favor –susurró.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Lo que sea.

Draco se levantó y caminó hacía la chimenea, que estaba encendida. Apoyó su brazo contra la pared y miró el fuego.

-¿Tú quieres? –fue lo único que dijo.

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes? –Su voz sonó más dura, como el de una persona que se aguanta las ganas de gritar.- ¿No sabes si quieres volver con él? ¿No sabes si quieres verlo? O ¿no sabes si me quieres?

-¡Claro que te quiero! –chilló Hermione, levantándose de la silla. Trató de acercarse a él, pero la paró con un gesto.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo he estado pensando y…-titubeó- creo que esto que hemos hecho ha sido un error Draco. Nos dejamos llevar por la situación, nos sentíamos rebeldes y decidimos irnos a la aventura. Lo que siento por ti es real, de eso no dudes, pero sinceramente, echo de menos mi vida anterior también, a mi familia, a mis amigos, a… Ron.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que aceptó irse de casa –dijo el rubio en voz baja. Estaba dolido, tanto que no podía gritarle, pero bajar el tono le hacía doler la garganta.

-Sí lo sé, pero no lo pensé bien. Y desde hace unas horas lo he hecho y he llegado a esa conclusión.

Hermione lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, se le veía tan frágil en esa posición. Sabía que no le gritaría, hacía mucho que ya no lo hacía. Estaba enfadado, lo notaba en sus puños fuertemente apretados. Pero ahí estaba, aguantado con aplomo. Lo admiraba.

Pero de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo, y el presente era lo principal.

Y ahí estaba ella, vestida de novia, repitiendo casi exactamente la escena. Cara a cara con él. Draco esperaba que ella hablara, y ella no sabía con certeza que le iba a decir.

-Es gracioso –dijo Draco, rompiendo el silencio- Hace unos años, en esta misma posición tú me diste la noticia de que volvías con Weasley y me abandonaste. Y ahora nos volvemos a ver y resulta que te vas a casar. La verdad es que muy gracioso. –Hizo una mueca- Y repugnante.

Hermione elevó el mentón.

-Si tan repugnante te parece, no sé qué narices haces aquí.

Draco se acomodó y cruzó los brazos con expresión aburrida.

-Simple –sonrió- Estoy invitado a tu boda Granger. Parece ser que no lo recuerdas.

-Pensaba que no vendrías –confesó ella.

-Por un momento yo también lo pensé, pero luego decidí venir porque resultaría muy divertido ver al pobretón y a su familia tratando de ir "bien vestidos" y claro, eso es todo un show que nunca me perdería.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Sabía que nunca cambiaría, siempre sería así. Pero por alguna extraña razón, sonrió. Gesto que llamó la atención a Draco, que la observaba con curiosidad mal disimulada.

-¿Qué?

Hermione negó.

-Va, dilo. ¿Por qué sonríes? –insistió.

-Porque por un segundo, parecía que estuviera en el pasado, cuando tú te metías con Ron o Harry, yo te regañaba y luego acabábamos los dos peleándonos de broma.

Draco recordó aquellas imágenes y asintió. Sintió una extraña calidez y paz que hacía años que no tenía. Y sabía que era por ella.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y ambos giraron la cabeza.

-Adelante –anunció Hermione, molesta por la interrupción.

Ginny cruzó la habitación con paso decidido, posándose delante de ambos con expresión dura.

-Ron acaba de llegar, está esperándote abajo –miró de reojo a Draco- Será mejor que te des prisa.

-Gracias Ginny, ya hemos acabado –Se levantó, Draco hizo lo mismo y ambos se miraron.

-Te espero abajo –dijo Ginny sin dejar de mirarlos. Salió por la puerta y cerró de un portazo.

Seguían mirándose sin decirse nada. ¿Cómo decirle adiós al hombre que hizo tu vida un mundo de algodones? Sabía que si cruzaba esa puerta definitivamente lo perdería para siempre. Instintivamente Hermione le ofreció la mano, y sin haberlo esperado, Draco la aceptó pero no como ella esperaba, pues lentamente se la llevó a los labios y besó sus nudillos con delicadeza.

-Creo…que ya…es hora de decir adiós… –comenzó a decir atropelladamente por los nervios.

-Cierto –Afirmó él.

Draco soltó su mano, para luego sacar de su bolsillo un sobre blanco. Llevaba el logotipo de una compañía aérea. A Hermione le extrañó mucho que él usara un medio muggle.

-¿Desde cuándo usas tú los aviones? –le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Desde que alguien me dijo que la ventaja de volar, es que tienes suficiente tiempo para pensar, poner en orden tus ideas y saber que es lo importante para tu vida. –recitó.

Aquellas mismas palabras le dijo ella la primera vez que volaron juntos, y Draco aterrorizado por la idea le exigió un motivo por el cuál debía subir. Eso caló en lo más hondo a Hermione, qué él lo recordara y siguiera volando, porque ella fue la que lo impulsó.

-Esto es para ti –le tendió el sobre- es mi regalo de bodas.

-¿Qué es? –le preguntó sorprendida, cogiéndolo.

-Es un billete para una persona a Túnez –le explicó- por si decides cambiar de opinión, el vuelo es dentro de 2 horas.

Draco caminó hacía la puerta, cuando la abrió se giró y le dedicó una última mirada.

-Mejor será que me marche ya, tengo que coger un vuelo. Estaré esperándote en la cafetería del aeropuerto –continuó- Hermione, lo nuestro fue de verdad, solo quiero que recuerdes que allí éramos dos desconocidos, sin prensa, sin gente molestándonos por nuestro pasado. Disfrutando del presente, sin pensar en el futuro, solos tú y yo. Piénsalo. –salió.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Hermione sintió que la habitación se congelaba y se hacía sombría. Seguía sujetando el sobre con fuerza, como si fuera su salvavidas. La mente le daba mil vueltas, ideas pasaban por su cabeza, una y otra vez, sin dejarle nada en claro.

La respiración cada vez se le hacía más lenta y le costaba respirar. Los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más notorios. Tuvo que agarrarse a la silla más cercana, la visión le fallaba. Se estaba mareando y necesitaba aire.

Una ligera música llegaba a sus oídos. La ceremonia estaba empezando, tenía que bajar ya, no podía llegar tarde a su propia boda. Tranquilizándose como pudo, se enderezó, cogió su ramo, guardó el sobre en su escote doblado y salió por la puerta.

Los invitados la esperaban desde sus asientos, atentos a su llegada. Su padre la esperaba en la puerta del jardín. No paraba de mirar el reloj, de seguro impaciente por la tardanza. Hermione se aclaró la garganta. El Sr. Granger la vio y le sonrió.

-Vamos pequeña. Ya es la hora –le dijo, ofreciéndole su brazo, ella lo cogió y juntos caminaron hacía el jardín.

Miles flashes cegaron momentáneamente a Hermione, todos los periódicos del mundo mágico se habían colado en su jardín, sin parar de fotografiar y hacer preguntas. Eso la irritó bastante y más aún cuando vio a Rita Skeeter entrevistando a su futuro marido.

Ron estaba en el altar improvisado, respondiendo con demasiada alegría a la odiosa reportera. Se le veía cómodo, nada sorprendido, como si ya hubiera sido avisado. Los invitados le aplaudían y le decían lo bonita que estaba, era el centro de todas sus miradas, y eso la hizo sentirse incómoda. Incómoda, por saber que se casaba con Ron amando aún a Draco, incómoda porque todo el mundo pensaba que ella se casaba porque era su decisión hacerlo y no obligada como ella se sentía.

Notó como algo rascaba en su pecho, recordó el sobre de Draco, su invitación para volver a ser feliz junto a él. La salida a su triste vida. El anonimato en una tierra desconocida, pero con él.

La idea cada vez le parecía más genial, ya no veía partes negativas. Lo amaba, la amaba y solo importaba eso.

Se detuvo a medio camino, sorprendiendo a su padre y a los presentes. Miró a Ron con culpa, a su lado estaba Harry y Ginny.

-Lo siento chicos –dijo ella, tirando el ramo de flores al suelo- Tengo que irme.

Sin esperar una contestación, y con muchos "¡Oh Merlín!", Hermione salió lanzada hacía la salida de su casa.

Cuando llegó a una calle segura y sin peatones, levantó su falda y de la liga cogió su varita. Visualizó una zona segura para aparecerse, tenía que ser dentro del aeropuerto. En ese momento se maldijo por no tener la capa de Harry. Bueno, tendría que arriesgarse.

1,2,3 contó mentalmente mientras su cuerpo desaparecía.

Abrió los ojos, estaba todo oscuro, la estancia apestaba.

-Lógico –murmuró- estoy en el cuarto de basuras.

Con dificultad, encontró la puerta de salida. Tuvo suerte que nadie estuviera por allí. Consultó su pasaje, confirmando su terminal. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho, pero su mente solo estaba reencontrarse con Draco.

_Presente._

El tintineo del carrito despertó a Hermione, se había quedado dormida tras la exhaustiva carrera. Su compañero la miraba con la mala cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca has visto a una chica vestida de novia? –preguntó tosca, sacándole la lengua y volviendo su mirada a la ventanilla.

El pilotó anunció la llegada al aeropuerto. Hermione se tensó de inmediato, estaba nerviosa, en su mente se recreaba posibles encuentros, desde besos infinitos, comentarios jocosos y luego besos.

-Lo que tenga que ser, será –se dijo así misma.

El avión aterrizó sin problemas, los pasajeros bajaron y recogieron sus maletas. Como Hermione no llevaba nada, fue una de las primeras en salir. Causó furor al salir por la puerta, pues llevaba el vestido e iba sola. La gente comentaba y cuchicheaba.

-Chismosos –dijo, pasando entre ellos con dignidad y orgullo.

Recorrió todo el aeropuerto buscando la cafetería, era bastante difícil preguntar, pues casi nadie la entendía o preferían no hacerlo. Sin rendirse continuó su rumbo.

Vislumbró un cartel con una taza de dibujo y varios bollos. Sonriendo corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Cada vez la imagen se le hacía más nítida, más precisa. Veía las mesas, la gente hablando y a él, a él mirando por la ventana, como si estuviera esperando a alguien. A ella.

-¡Draco! –lo llamó a pleno pulmón, sin importarle la gente que la observaba.

Draco se giró de golpe, buscándola, y cuando la encontró, corriendo hacia él, con el pelo desecho, el velo a punto de caerse, el vestido arrugado y sonriéndole, no pudo hacer otra cosa que ir hacía ella. Feliz. Feliz como nunca lo había estado.

Porque ella lo había elegido. Había elegido estar a su lado. Sin importar nada.

_**ESCANDALOSA HUÍDA DE LA HEROÍNA DE GUERRA HERMIONE GRANGER.**_

_**Sí, mis queridos lectores, la insípida, pero heroína Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, ha dejado plantado a su novio Ron Weasel, también héroe de aquella terrible guerra. La osada Señorita Granger, sin dar explicación alguna huyó de su boda….**_

-¿Qué lees Draco?

Draco cerró el periódico y miró su mujer.

-Nada querida, tonterías –expresó, restándole importancia.

Hermione se sentó en su regazo, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Draco. Él la abrazó y hundió su nariz en su pelo, aspirando su aroma.

-¿Qué decía _El Profeta_? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes que es _El Profeta_?

Ella sonrió aún más.

-Conozco su portada como la palma de mi mano. –le dijo riendo- ¿Me ponen muy verde?

-Bah, lo justo y necesario. Lo que más me gusta es que todavía el apellido del pobretón es tan insignificante, que les cuesta escribirlo.

Ambos rieron. Disfrutando de aquél intimo momento, entre palmeras, en una desconocida y tranquila playa de Túnez.

Donde solos estaban ellos dos.


End file.
